Wish Upon A Star
by Blue Rhino
Summary: When Lena wishes to have ghost powers, her wish comes true! Lena learns to be careful what you wish for...
1. The Story Begins

Lena stood by her window, staring at the flying boy. He looked so ... happy. She wished she could be like him. His name was Danny and he had great friends. Lena had none. She wished she did. Danny flew for a half an hour. Then he flew around a particular star. Lena wished with all her might "I wish I had ghost powers." She waited. Nothing. She sighed and went to bed. Unknown to her, the star twinkled in the night. The next day at school Lena walked around a lot. For some reason she couldn't think straight. Her mind said to stop, but her legs just moved by themselves.  
Her black hair and her blue eyes matched the tall girl's outfit of a pair of faded jeans, a pink tee, a denim jacket and a lovely pair of pink tennis shoes with a pair of white socks. She absentmindedly messed with her silver necklace. It was shaped like a mini conch seashell with a chain on it.  
She was thinking she should just go inside when she felt strange. She looked down to find herself walking straight through a table! She jerked away, pushing into that Danny Fenton boy.  
"Oh, hi!" he said.  
Lena froze up. "Uh... hi too." What a stupid thing to say! She thought. I gotta say something smart... 


	2. Lena meets the key

"Umm... so, how are you?" Lena said. Danny was staring awkwardly.  
  
"I'm phase. I mean fine! Yeah, I'm fine." Danny replied.  
  
"So..." Lena thought hard. What should she say?  
  
"Don't you live near me? Danny asked.  
  
"Yeah, on Chippawa Street." Lena said, regaining her mind every second. "And it's rude to stare."  
  
Danny opened his mouth, but Lena said she had to leave for Mystery Class.  
  
"What's so special about her?" Sam asked when Danny walked back.  
  
"Nothing," he said, turning around and looking at Lena. "Except the fact she's walking through a chair..."  
  
Lena's Mystery Class turned out to be a strange one. Instead of a subject like Math or Science, they studied Ghosts. At the end of class, Ms. Katu the teacher called Lena to her desk.  
  
"Lena, a man about 16 years old came to my desk and gave this to me, instructing me to give it to you." Ms. Katu handed Lena a box.  
  
"What is it?" Lena asked.  
  
"I don't know, but here's the key" she said, giving Lena a shiny silver key.  
  
"Bye!" Lena said as she ran to the bus stop, unknown to what was in store... 


	3. Lena's suspisions thicken

As Lena crossed Maple Street, she took another look at the box. She wondered who would give something so _beautiful_ to her. The walnut wood was so polished it shone in the September sun. A golden lock glistened on the front; a normal, round disk with a keyhole on the front. And talking about keys, as Lena looked closer, she saw that a picture of a tiny key was engraved above the hole.

While Lena stared at the box, she walked down Magnolia Avenue and turned right onto Chippewa Street, when she saw a picnic table. Against her will, she was reminded of lunch. But as much as she tried to forget or explain, she couldn't.

Lena looked suspiciously at the table. Unaware of peeking eyes, she walked towards the table. What if it happened again?

_That's a chance I'll have to take. _She thought.

Lena nodded, took a deep breathe, and walked forward.


	4. and so do Danny's

At first, Danny wasn't so sure of what he was seeing. Lena had never been in his basement, that much he was sure. Was this Vlad's doings? Did Lena have a portal? Did she even _care_ about being a halfa?

…Or did she know? She didn't seem to notice what she was doing. It _could_ have been an accident…or… she was doing it on purpose…

She _could_ be trying to get Danny to reveal himself as Inviso-Bill.

Danny rubbed his head. He wasn't sure if he had _ever_ thought so hard. He wanted to call Sam, or Tucker. To talk about it; have another opinion… to have help with his worries would help him so much…

Too bad he didn't know that help was right down the hall…

PS.(I didn't write as good in the first two chapters. I was younger. The next ones will be much better. And longer is not my priority. I end where I think is best. Don't complain about the size, just worry about how the chaper ends, especially if it leaves you hanging, tell me!)!


End file.
